Survivor: Chile
| returnees = GoldAce153 (8) JdBass (8) xCoggeshall (8) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 (12) NWTSEvan (12, 30) Typoirier (12) Tylerjordan93 (19) Wildcats11630 (25) Sole Survivor Francesca Hogi (25) Fitz0021 (30) JessyPop (30) | video = | bluray = ChileBluRayCover.png | previousseason = Survivor: Japan | nextseason = Survivor: Resurgence }} Survivor: Chile is the seventh season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! With a very competitive cast and praised for its unpredictability during the merge, Chile is considered one of the, if not the, best seasons on 703. Delivering many big characters, underdogs, and a mostly enjoyable cast, the season has met great reviews. 39 Days, 20 People, 1 Survivor!!! Twists * Returning Players: Former castaways returned for another shot at the title. Jace joined Cerro & Jessy joined Patos. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': There will be a hidden immunity idol in each respective camp and one hidden at merge. *'Mutiny': In a game changing twist, instead of a tribe swap, each person was given the opportunity to leave their tribe. Heather, Seth, Jessy, Cali & Tyler P. chose to take the offer and leave their original tribes. Main Moderators Executive Producer Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan="10" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | | GoldAce153 "Gavin" | |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | | Mad Russell "Adam" | |3rd Voted Out Day 6 |11 |- | | Zurvivor "Zach" | |4th Voted Out Day 8 |6 |- | | JdBass "Jordan" | |5th Voted Out Day 11 |6 |- | | Weegie92 "Alf" | |6th Voted Out Day 14 |6 |- | | Tmose "Tyler M." | |Disqualified Day 16 |1 |- | | Wildcats11630 "Cali" | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |7 |- | | xCoggeshall "Xavier" | | |8th Voted Out Day 19 |5 |- | | Pydyn17 "Pydo" | | |9th Voted Out Day 21 |4 |- | | NWTSEvan "Evan" | | |rowspan="10" |10th Voted Out Day 23 1st Jury Member |9 |- | | JessyPop "Jessy" | | |11th Voted Out Day 23 2nd Jury Member |5 |- | | Tylerjordan93 "Tyler F." | | |12th Voted Out Day 26 3rd Jury Member |4 |- | | Edzz "Eden" | | |13th Voted Out Day 29 4th Jury Member |12 |- | | Fitz0021 "Fitz" | | |14th Voted Out Day 32 5th Jury Member |6 |- | | Typoirier "Tyler P." | | |15th Voted Out Day 35 6th Jury Member |5 |- | | Heatherjac "Heather" | | |16th Voted Out Day 37 7th Jury Member |12 |- | | Sole Survivor Francesca Hogi "Ali" | | |17th Voted Out Day 38 8th Jury Member |6 |- | | 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 "Jace" | | |Runner Up |7 |- | | Seth9876 "Seth" | | |Sole Survivor |4 |} Episode Guide Voting History Trivia Links Chile Forums Category:Survivor